


Холодное морозное утро

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brave Watson, Case, M/M, Victorian, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Правда открывается по дороге в Лондон.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Холодное морозное утро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cold Frosty Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924226) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



> У этой истории есть продолжение, фики: «Когда бы я любил вас меньше» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551456 , «Тысяча воспоминаний» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831572 , «Список Уотсона» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980918 и «Колокола Гента» https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130639

Три часа после полуночи,  
Холодное, морозное утро.

− Три часа после полуночи(1)

***

Дело было не из приятных, но исходило оно от Майкрофта, а мой брат иногда бывает настойчив. К счастью, его карманы не менее глубоки, и иногда этой мотивации достаточно, чтобы его терпеть. В последние дни я начал думать о самом конкретном будущем, а у человека должны быть средства, чтобы всё устроить должным образом. (Хотя я совершенно уверен, что мой брат усмехнулся бы при мысли о моём интересе сделать что-либо «правильно».) Во всяком случае, всё это означало, что мы с моим Босуэллом(2) провели два долгих и утомительных дня на южном побережье, имея дело с мелким правительственным министром и его двуличной любовницей-француженкой. Скучно. По крайней мере, до того момента, когда она достала из ридикюля крошечный, но смертоносный, усыпанный рубинами пистолет и пригрозила застрелить Уотсона.

Он, конечно, прошёл войну и долгое время следовал за мной по пятам, так что его не очень испугала женщина с пистолетом, как бы опасен тот ни был, поэтому Уотсон превосходно справился с ситуацией. Всегда джентльмен, конечно, даже когда он быстро и умело обезоруживал леди.

К сожалению, дела Майкрофта всегда сводились к бесконечным деталям и связыванию незаконченных концов, так что прошло несколько часов после героизма Уотсона, прежде чем всё это унылое расследование наконец-то подошло к концу. Конечно, мы могли бы провести оставшиеся до утра несколько часов в отеле, но предпочли отправиться в Лондон, домой. Нам повезло, потому что экипаж Майкрофта уже ждал нас, так что после короткой остановки, чтобы забрать наш багаж, мы отправились в путь.

Было ужасно холодно, но мы хорошо укутались под несколькими меховыми накидками, разделяя тепло наших тел, так что это было вполне терпимо для долгой поездки в морозное утро. Отправившись в путь, мы немного поболтали о деле, но обыденные подробности быстро наскучили нам обоим. Не похоже было, чтобы из этого получится рассказ, достойный литературных усилий моего друга, так что вскоре наступило уютное молчание. Я очень хорошо осознавал нашу близость, его плечо, прижатое к моему. Его бедро так близко от моего. Я подумал, не взять ли его за руку под накидкой.

Однако прежде чем моя мысль перешла в действие, мой храбрый Уотсон сделал движение и заключил мои затянутые в перчатку пальцы в свою ладонь.

Некоторое время мы молчали. Я смотрел, как заснеженный пейзаж проплывает мимо в приближающемся сером рассвете, и это навело меня на воспоминания. Естественно, мы нечасто говорили о времени, когда я был в отъезде, хотя я и рассказывал Уотсону о некоторых событиях, когда было подходящее настроение. Прежде чем я успел решить, говорить или не говорить что-то по этому поводу, пришли слова.

− Я провёл некоторое время в Канаде, − начал я. − Чтобы обеспечить себя средствами к существованию, пока я искал злодея, Ньюмена, я работал на фабрике, которая печатала и переплетала книги.

− Звучит интересно, − осторожно сказал Уотсон.

− Это не было невыносимо. Страна была холодной и заснеженной. Но то, что сейчас приходит мне на ум − это маленькая загадка, над которой я работал в то время.

Он сжал мои пальцы.

− Вы, как всегда, верны себе, Холмс. Вам удалось проявить свой гений?

Олень, проснувшийся слишком рано, на мгновение появился у дороги и снова исчез в лесу. Я вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить.

− Я разгадал тайну, но... − Экипаж тряхнуло на неровном участке дороги, и нас швырнуло ещё ближе друг к другу. Когда экипаж выровнялся, мы так остались сидеть близко друг к другу.

− Молодой француз, один из мастеров, создававших обложки для книг, прослышав, что я, как он выразился, «немного умён», пришёл ко мне как-то утром во время перерыва на чай. Его... _Ami particulier(3)_ , канадец, пропал без вести, и он был очень обеспокоен. − Я помолчал, вспоминая его страдальческое лицо, страх в его ясных голубых глазах, когда тот рассказывал мне свою историю. − Они познакомились в художественном колледже и вскоре сняли комнаты вместе. Ему удалось слегка улыбнуться, когда он рассказывал, как они скоро соединили свои жизни, хотя они довольно медленно осознавали глубину своих чувств друг к другу. − Я сделал паузу, гадая, может ли Уотсон что-нибудь сказать по этому поводу, но он просто снова сжал мои пальцы, и я продолжил. − Эмиль сказал, что его друг Поль отправился домой на ферму своей семьи, но не вернулся, когда его ждали.

− Эта история не заканчивается счастливо, не так ли? − спросил Уотсон, глядя на наши сцепленные под накидкой руки, а не прямо на меня.

− Да, мой дорогой, это так. По глупости Поль дал понять, что привязался к городу, и ещё более глупо, после нескольких кружек пива в местном пабе, что эта привязанность была к другому молодому человеку. Неудивительно, что его необразованные братья этого не одобрили. Когда он отказался от их требований вернуться домой и жениться, вспыхнула драка. Поль умер, хотя семья утверждала, что это был несчастный случай, и я не смог доказать обратное.

− Бедные ребята, − вздохнул Уотсон.

− Эмиль очень сожалел о времени, которое они потратили впустую.

Я не мог выразиться более откровенно, не так ли?

Уотсон медленно гладил мои пальцы.

− Время, проведённое с человеком, которого вы любите, никогда не пропадает даром, Холмс. − Уотсон улыбнулся в тусклом свете зари, заглянувшем в экипаж.

− Хотя иногда мы, англичане, бываем слишком сдержанны.

Я хмыкнул в ответ.

Наступила пауза, в которой единственным звуком был стук колес по обледеневшему тротуару. А потом Уотсон − мой солдат, гроза опасных француженок со смертоносными пистолетами − начал действовать. Ничего слишком драматичного, поскольку он, конечно, всё ещё английский джентльмен.

Он просто вытащил наши всё ещё сцепленные руки из-под тёплой меховой накидки и поднёс их к губам. Он поцеловал мои пальцы.

Он поцеловал мои пальцы.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − «Past Three O'Clock» из альбома «The Bells Of Dublin» группы «The Chieftains».  
(2) − Джеймс Бо́суэлл (англ. James Boswell, 29 октября 1740, Эдинбург − 19 мая 1795, Лондон) − шотландский писатель и мемуарист, слава которого основана на двухтомной «Жизни Сэмюэла Джонсона» (1791) − книге, которую часто называют величайшей биографией на английском языке.  
(3) − Любовник (фр.).


End file.
